Chibby ZhouRy : Cute Mochi
by geelovekorea
Summary: chibby ZhouRy super junior M. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure romance. failure bromance. failure humor. would u like it? so review it.


Chibby Zhoury : Cute Mochi

.

Main Cast :

ZhouRy (Zhou Mi Super Junior M x Henry Lau Super Junior M)

Genre : chibby, failure romance, failure humor, failure bromance.

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Teng-teng-teng.

Sebuah lonceng berbunyi nyaring di halaman Opera Kindergatten. Salah satu sekolah TK yang terkenal di Seoul karena merupakan jajaran sekolah milik SM, jenjang sekolah yang ternama dan tersohor. Mulai dari Playgroup, Kindergatten, Elementary School, Junior High School, Senior High School bahkan sampai tingkat University. Jadi tidak perlu diragukan lagi kredibilitas mereka. Baik para pengajar maupun siswa lulusan dari sana.

Tapi disini tidak akan membahas betapa hebatnya jajaran pembimbing yang luar biasa atau membahas jebolan siswa SM yang menjadi sukses. Untuk melepas penat dari kepadatan dan kesibukan sehari-hari, tidak ada salahnya kali ini membahas di lingkup yang masih bersih tanpa noda. Polos dan lugu. Jujur dan tidak dibuat-buat. Lebih dekat dengan kegiatan para aegya yang ada di Opera Kindergatten. Pasti akan menyenangkan melihat tingkah mereka yang menggemaskan. Seperti saat ini. Saksikan dari jauh saja ne. Takutnya babies akan terganggu dengan kehadiran orang asing.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, para aegya akan dibimbing pada suatu ruangan dengan beberapa meja kecil dengan kursi-kursi mini tanpa sandaran melingkari meja itu.

Para aegya disana tampak memegang sesuatu kotak atau tas dalam tangannya masing-masing yang kemudian mereka letakkan dimeja. Rupanya saat ini jam makan siang dan mereka terbiasa makan bersama di meja yang sudah disediakan. Celoteh ramai mulai terdengar saat melihat bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mama, Umma atau Mommy mereka. Ada yang berteriak senang saat melihat yang disuka, seperti lauk favoritnya dan ada pula yang berteriak protes saat menengok pada yang dihindari seperti sayur.

Meski demikian tak lama mereka mulai lahap dengan bekal masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang bertukar lauk mereka. Sibuk dengan dunianya.

Setelah makan siang selesai, para guru memberikan kebebasan pada para aegya untuk bermain dilapangan. Hal ini bertujuan untuk membuat para aegya tidak menjadi malas karena terlalu kenyang. Yang ini adalah kegiatan favorit kedua setelah jam makan siang.

Karena bebas melakukan apapun. Bebas bermain. Tapi tetap dalam lingkungan sekolah. Ada yang bermain ayunan. Perosotan. Jungkat-jungkit. Tapi ada beberapa baby yang memutuskan untuk tetap diam di kursinya. Seperti baby imut satu ini.

"Henly-ya, tak belmain cama yang lain?" Tanya baby tampan berambut merah. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi dibanding teman-temannya membuat dia terlihat murid Elementary yang sedang menungujungi dongsaengnya. Padahal mereka seumuran.

Sedangkan baby imut dengan pipi bulat seperti bakpao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lesu. Seolah-olah butt-nya telah menyatu sempurna dengan kursi itu. Malas bergeming meski hanya satu senti saja.

"Waeyo Mochi-ah."

"Henly bocan, Gege."

"Bocan? Wae?"

"Henly lapal, Zhoumi Ge."

"Lapal? Henly belum makan ciang?"

"Ani. Henly cudah makan tapi tidak campai habic. Henly kecal cama Key umma. Kemalin Key umma janji cama Henly akan kacih bekal ciken cetik delum (chicken stick drum) tapi Key umma lupa. Key umma nappeun."

Zhoumi, baby tampan ini hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Meski dalam hati dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud baby imut didepannya ini. Delum? Makanan apa itu? Batinnya.

"Henly lapal? Gege punya buah. Henly mau?"

"Jinca?" Sorot mata Henry yang sedari tadi redup karena kesal pada Key umma dan lapar yang dia rasakan berubah menjadi binar cerah. Seolah lupa dengan apa yang membuatnya merajuk tadi.

"Ne. Kemalin Tao mama habic belanja dan belikan Jhoumi anggul. Henly cuka anggul?"

"Nde. Henly cangat cuka anggul. Henly mau. Palli. Palli."

Melihat temannya yang tadi terlihat lesu kini berubah semangat, tentu hal ini menular pada Zhoumi. Dia juga ikut bersemangat dan tertawa girang bersama Henry. Segera saja dia mengambil kotak yang masih tertutup rapat dimejanya tadi.

Zhoumi mengeluarkannya perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menarik lengan kecil Henry untuk duduk disebelahnya. Membuka tutup tempat buah yang dibawanya tadi dan mempersilahkan Henry untuk ikut memakannya.

"Waaah, anggul. Onew appa juga cuka anggul. Henly juga cuka."

Henly langsung saja dengan semangat mengambil satu buah anggur. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Mereka mulai sibuk melahapnya.

Namun tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh disini. Ada yang beda. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, setiap Henry baru mengambil satu buah anggur yang kemudian dimakannya dengan lahap dan hendak mengambil satu lagi. Saat Henry hendak mengambil buah keduanya, tepat disaat bersamaan dengan Zhoumi yang dengan buah keempatnya.

Kenapa Henly baru satu buah sedangkan Zhoumi sudah tiga buah? Apa yang salah? Ternyata saat diperhatikan lagi, memang ada yang berbeda dengan kedua aegya itu.

Disaat Henry baru mengambil satu buah anggur. Dia akan langsung disibukkan dengan aktifitas mengupas kulit anggur. Berbeda dengan Zhoumi yang dengan tenangnya dia langsung memakan anggur tanpa perlu disibukkan dengan kegiatan kupas mengupas. Dan saat akan mengambil anggur kedua, Henry masih harus mengupas seperempat kulit anggurnya. Zhoumi mengambil buah ketiga Henry baru bisa memakan buah itu.

Henry yang melihat itu langsung protes keras. "Gege, kenapa kulitnya tidak dibuang dulu?"

"Kulit? Kulit apa Henly-ya?"

"Kulit anggul."

"Kulit anggul? Dibuang?" Henry mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. "Untuk apa? Meleka bica dimakan kok. Jhoumi biaca makan cepelti ini." Jawab Zhoumi sambil terus memakan buah anggur itu tanpa mengupasnya.

"Tapi Key umma celalu mengupac dulu. Olang-olang juga gitu." Henry tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Bahkan dia mencegah tangan Zhoumi yan hendak memasukan sebuah anggur lagi dalam mulutnya untuk yang kelima kali. "Halaboji dan halmoni biaca dikupac. Jhoumi juga halus kupac dulu."

"Tapi Tao mama tidak pelnah kupac. Bica dimakan kok." Zhoumy berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang erat oleh Henry. Buah anggur yang ada ditangannya tidak diarahkan pada mulutnya tapi mulut mungil Henry. "Coba caja tanpa dikupac."

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

Beberapa detik setelah Henry mencoba menerima buah anggur tanpa kupas yang diberi Zhoumi, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Alisnya berkerut menggambarkan dia tidak suka dengan apa yang sedang dia rasakan dalam mulutnya. Meski demikian, mulutnya masih belum berhenti mengunyah sesuatu. Hanya saja Henry terlihat kesusahan menelan. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tidak enak, Gege. Kulitnya cepelti nempel di mulut Henly. Wueks." Henry menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanda dia tidak bisa menerima rasa aneh itu. Tapi anggur itu tetap ditelannya. Sontak saja ekspresi wajah Henly yang imut itu membuat Zhoumi tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha. Kalau Henly tak cuka ya jangan dimakan. Dibuang caja."

"Eh, boleh dibuang? Eugh, tidak enak, Gege." Rengek Henry karena masih merasa aneh di permukaan lidahnya.

"Ini, ini, Gege cudah kupackan untuk Henly. Henly makannya dikupac caja ne. Jangan tilu-tilu Gege. Aaa..."

Hah. Dunia balita memang menggemaskan. Tidak akan habis kita mengintai mereka jika terus melihat tingkah mereka. Pasti akan ingin terus dan terus melihat kedua balita itu. Tapi sayangnya aktifitas rutin sudah berteriak-teriak untuk dilanjut lagi. Jadi mungkin kegiatan ini dilanjutkan lain waktu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ne kalau sudah melakukan pengintaian ini. Rahasia. Sssst.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Halo. Hallo. *teriakpaketoabarengYeWook.

Gee nongol lagi neh. Kali ini bawa chibby ZhouRy. Semoga cerita abal dan gaje ini bisa membuat reader sedikit senang dan menyukai karya abalku ini. *lambai-lambaisamaKangTeukHanCul

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengHaeHyuk.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
